The Messenger
by fatalfeline
Summary: MY FIRST EVER FAN FICTION! It's short, so please R&R. While Sora is in Castle Oblivion, Kairi meets a messenger in the form of a bird. It has some important news for her and it's only for her ears. Oneshot


A/N: This is my very first fan fic. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, SquareEnix, or Disney. It would be awesome if I did… (Sighs and daydreams) $$ Ka-ching!

**The Messenger**

On a bright sunny day, a young girl with short red hair sat on a beach. Gazing at the horizon, she sighed. She said, "Oh, Riku… Sora… I wish you were both here." She straightened her legs so waves would splash against her feet.

Her head hung low and clutching the spot on her chest where her heart was, she said, "Sora, are you all right?" Her heart seemed to say, "I'm all right. Don't worry; I'll come straight back after I find Riku and the king." It might have been her imagination, but she knew.

Taking her mind off of the subject, the girl realized that she was hungry. She slipped on her sandals and ran to a ladder that went up to a ledge with a hut with a thatched roof. She climbed it and found a stick lying on the ledge. It was long, solid, and hard. She picked it up and climbed back down the ladder. With the stick, she swung at a palm tree with all of her strength.

WHACK! Four coconuts fell down. With a sharp rock, she cracked one open. She started eating the sweet pulp and drinking the refreshing milk. When she was finished, the girl threw the bright green coconut shells into the ocean and they were pulled out to sea by the tide. She sat on the beach gazing at the horizon, awaiting her friends return. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she was woken up by squawking. The girl sat up and saw a seagull with a fish in its beak. She stood up. The fish-bearing seagull looked up at her, not budging from the spot. Why didn't it fly away? Then she realized why: it was offering the fish to her.

She accepted it and said, "Thank you, my name is Kairi." Kairi felt silly talking to a bird, but its expression seemed to tell that it understood every word she said. Kairi started to build a fire to cook the fish. The seagull watched her work with a look of fascination.

Once the fire was blazing and the fish was skinned and gutted, Kairi put the fish on a spit that she had raided from another island. She sat down next to the seagull. "Do you have a name?" she asked. The bird shook its feathery head. Then I'll name you Skywings. We'll be great friends." Skywings gave a squawk of agreement.

Kairi told Skywings everything, _everything._ It was like Skywings was her flying, squawking diary. When she finally told the bird about the last time she saw Sora, Kairi burst into tears. "Oh, Skywings (sob), I miss him so much!" she cried. Skywings waited patiently for her to calm down.

Then she said, "I feel silly talking to a seagull about all this." Then, much to Kairi's surprise, Skywings spoke. "I'm not a seagull, or a bird for that matter." Kairi gasped and stuttered, "Th-then what a-are you?" "I'm a messenger that _looks_ like a seagull. I didn't have a name, so thank you, Kairi, for giving me one. I'm neither male nor female. I have been ordered to tell you the things you need to know when the time is right for them." explained Skywings.

Kairi asked, "Who sent you?" "I don't remember." "How can you forget something that important?" "I don't know. I don't really remember anything except my time on Destiny Islands and what you need to know." Kairi was astonished.

After a few moments Kairi asked, "What do I need to know?" Skywings answered, "For most of them the time is not right. What you need to know now is that…well…you know your heart and Sora's heart are connected. So it's most likely that if one heart fails, then so will the other."

"S-so if one of us turns into a Heartless then so will the other?" asked a frightened Kairi. "It's most likely," said Skywings, nodding its feathery head. Most of the time Kairi would have to ask the right question to find out something she needed to know.

But sometimes Kairi got carried away… "Skywings, um… I'd like to ask a question." "Fire away." Blushing and giggling, Kairi asked, "Um… does Sora love me?" Impatient and irritated, Skywings screeched, "KAIRI! What's wrong with you? How the hell would I know!"

Kairi rolled over, clutching her stomach and laughing her head off. Skywings started laughing, too. After a few minutes of endless laughter, the messenger said, "All right! Just no more stupid questions." "Okay!" said Kairi, who was wiping a tear from one of her brilliant, blue eyes.

Skywings continued telling her what she needed to know when the time was right for them. Kairi didn't ask any more stupid questions. Eventually they became close friends. One day, on a beautiful day like any in Destiny Islands, everything changed.

"Skywings, what's the most important thing that I need to know? I'm ready." Skywings was about to tell Kairi, but something happened. All Kairi saw was a shadow jump down from a high ledge, strike Skywings, and jump back up. Kairi looked down. Her friend was dead.

"SKYWINGS!" cried Kairi. There was a huge, bloody gash in its side. Hot tears streaming down her face, Kairi looked up at the ledge. There was a man with shoulder-length, messy, auburn hair. He was wielding a pink scythe, dripping with blood from the blow and he was wearing black robes.

Beside the man was a young girl that was Kairi's age. She was sitting on the ledge, holding a drawing pad. She had short, blonde hair and was wearing a short, white dress with spaghetti straps. She looked very sad and depressed.

With an evil smile the man said, "Sorry for the _fatal _interruption, but I couldn't let it tell you. I can't let you remember, either." Kairi stared at the girl, who closely resembled herself. She thought the girl looked familiar.

The man turned to the girl beside him and held his scythe so that the blade was pressing against the girl's throat. "Now, Namine, erase her memories up until the time before she met the messenger. I know because you are her shadow that it will be difficult, but if you don't do a good job then this blade will be closer than it already is!"

Under her breath, as quietly as she could, Namine said, "I hate you, Marluxia." "Did you say something?" "No." "All right, now get to work." Namine started scribbling on her pad, tears pouring down her young face. Marluxia said, "Good Namine, come back to Castle Oblivion when you are finished." In a flurry of pink flower petals, he vanished.

All Kairi could do was watch as Namine drew. Suddenly there was a flash of white light and Namine disappeared as well. Kairi was on the beach, asleep, tired from waiting for her friends' return. Not remembering her dear friend, Skywings. Not recalling Marluxia and Namine. Not knowing that her lost memories slept deep within her heart.


End file.
